The Secrets That We Keep
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Sonny meets and befriends a young boy her age, and the two soon fall for each other. But little does Sonny know that this boy is harboring a secret that will soon endanger both of their lives...
1. The Pain Begins Here

**AN: Just to clear things up before we begin, this story takes place in Wisconsin before Sonny moves out to Hollywood. With that said, let's begin.**

**Chapter One: The Pain Begins Here**

Christian's swollen and beaten face is the symbol of the utter hell a certain man puts him through on a daily basis. This man has ruined as many lives as quick as he taken them. This man that he has such a volatile hatred for? His own father, Brian "Bowman" Harris. Needless to say, this guy is very bad news, to say the least. Christian knew that if he was to ever say no, or if he was to ever go against his father in any way, he would meet the same fate as her mother, and that is putting it lightly.

Needless to say, the relationship between Brian and his late wife Angela was not so perfect. Hell, a very crappy marriage would have been better than the marriage that those two had. Now, I no what you are thinking, if the marriage was that terrible, why not leave then? The answer? Leaving is never easy, and the fact that there was a child there would not make things easier. It was when Angela finally got up the nerve to leave him and take Christian with her that on the day that those things were to happen, she was found dead a few miles away. All of the suspicion fell on Bowman, but there was no proof and no evidence to suggest that he was involved, but with the fact that he was a major player in crime and intimidation in the town where they lived for their whole lives, no need to say that wasn't a surprise.

Bowman has the power and the ability to make people do what ever that he wants. That is one of the reasons that Christian could never leave if he wanted to. He was just as liable for some of the things that Bowman did. He felt like a criminal, but he had to do those things to prevent his own self from being murdered. If he would be brought to judgement, a higher power will understand, right? Right?

Christian sighed, and fell on his bed. He wanted to leave his father, he really wanted to, but he knew that if he did, his father would do everything in his power to bring him back, and when he did, his father would beat him to within an inch of his life. He can do that, and has done it before. He was a prisoner in his own home. As he laid there, he flashed back to a day that he would haunt him as will he remember for the rest of his life.

* * *

_Bowman broke into a house, and began robbing the place. He brought Christian along so he could crack a safe. Bowman saw that Christian had a unique talent for that. While Christian was busy with the safe, he heard a commotion in the front of the house. Christian ran to see what was all of the commotion was about, and he saw a very horrific sight. Christian was witness to his own father beating a man to death. Christian could not get over the fact that he was watching as his father had a tied up man, and was beating him with a bat. Even though the man was helpless, Bowman saw that it was only right (in his mind at least) to beat him with a bat. When Bowman saw that he was still alive, he pulled out a gun, and hand the firearm to Christian._

"_Here. Finish him." Bowman commanded of Christian. Christian looked at the gun, and back at his father._

"_Do it!" Bowman screamed at Christian. Christian pointed the gun at the helpless and unconscious man, but the good in him prevented him from pulling the trigger. Bowman growled, and snatched the gun away from him. In one quick and swift motion, he slapped Christian with the gun. Christian fell to the ground, and felt the blood filling his mouth._

"_You are so damn useless!" Bowman screamed at him as he stood over him. Bowman turned back to the man that was tied up on the floor, and pointed the gun right at him. Christian turned away, as he knew exactly what was coming. He covered his ears the best way that he could, but he very clearly heard the gunshot that followed. Christian uncovered his ears, just as Bowman grabbed him by the collar and lifted him on her feet._

"_Let's go, you piece of crap." Bowman yelled at Christian as the two of them left the home the same way that they entered. It was not the fact that his father had forced him to break into a home that was going to stay with him for the rest of his life, but is was the fact that Christian had witnessed a man that helped create him, a man that he called his own father, murder someone right in front of him after he couldn't do it._

_Christian's life was worse than living in a total hell, and he knew that it wasn't going to get better any time soon._

* * *

Christian laid on his bed, and heard his father come into the home. Bowman stayed away from him, and that made Christian feel good, for the moment at least, the more time that they stayed away from each other, the better. To put it plain and simple, Christian hated his own father and the horrible things that he made him do. The fact that Bowman forced Christian to do these crimes with him, made the young man sick to his stomach. He couldn't do anything about it, and he is faced with that horrible fact. Little did he know that his bad luck was going to get a little ray of sunshine...

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, after having a little run in with his father early in the morning before school, Christian meets a cute brunette girl named Sonny Munroe. What will happen? Read and find out!**


	2. A Bright Sonny Day

**AN: As Christian continues to endure a life of abuse, he meets a bright ray of sunshine in the form of a girl the same age as him.**

**Chapter Two: A Bright Sonny Day**

Bowman was by far the most sadistic man that Christian hope that he will ever meet. He was so evil, that Christian could not bring himself to call him his father, he will refer to him as either sir, or Bowman, or Brian. Bowman was sadistic in the way that when he was really drunk, or when he was bored, or for some sick pleasure, he would love to beat on his favorite target, and that favorite target would be Christian. A perfect example would be last night. Bowman, drunk of course, walked into Christian's room, and while Christian was asleep, he began to beat Christian with a belt for no reason. Christian felt the leather belt lash all over him. Bowman was not satisfied with just that beating, oh no. Bowman dragged him out of the bed, and began beating him while on the floor. After Bowman got tired of beating Christian, he left, and Christian was left on the floor, huddled in a fetal position, and that was where he remained, until the next morning.

* * *

Christian literally had to drag himself onto his feet. He whole body ached from the beating that Bowman gave him. He knew that it was only a matter of time before his father was up, so he decided it would be best to get dressed, and scram. He pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and grabbed his book bag. Since his room was in the basement, he had a window that meant that he could leave out at anytime, and that is just what he did. Once he was free of his home, Christian ran all of the way to school.

* * *

Christian walked through the school hall, feeling better mentally, but not physically, of course. His father's beatings took a toll on him, but Bowman always knew what to do in order to prevent any one at his school asking questions about his bruises. He always beats him enough to get his anger out but not too much to leave marks or to cause permanent injuries that may pique interest of any teachers or administrators at Christian's school. He had a feeling that his day was going to change.

He was right, as usual. He was so busy thinking about his dad, that Christian wasn't watching where he was going. He ran into somebody, and that somebody was a girl, and a very pretty girl at that.

"Sorry." The girl said.

"No, that was my fault." Christian said. "Let me help you up."

"Thanks." The girl said. Christian began helping her pick up her books. Christian saw that the girl had long pretty black hair, she was wearing lipstick, not a lot, but enough to show off her lips. Her outfit, which consisted of only a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt, showed off her figure perfectly.

"Thanks, I'm Sonny Munroe, by the way." She said, smiling and showing off her white teeth.

"Christian. Christian Harris." Christian said, returning her smile. "So, what class are you heading to?"

"Algebra, in room A101, why?" Sonny asked back.

"That's where I am headed." Christian said. Sonny smiled and walked with him.

"I haven't seen you around here before, Sonny." Christian said.

"I have been living here for most of my life." Sonny said. "I have been seeing you around town, here and there with a big burly man. Was that your father?"

"Yeah, it was." Christian said, tensing up at the thought of his father. Christian talked with this girl that he just met for the time that it took to walk to their class. Needless to say, Christian hoped that in his mind, he could get to know Sonny a little bit better than he currently did.

* * *

Christian could never concentrate in school. His grades were good, no problem with that, but for some reason, besides the fact that his father was a sadist that enjoy beating his one and only son, he just couldn't concentrate on his class that he was currently in. It didn't help that his class was downright boring, and it didn't help that the same pretty girl that he met earlier was sitting right in front of him. Christian just kept staring right at the back of her head, and soon enough that his eyes began traveling down, and his eyes caught a glimpse of the underwear that she was wearing, which from what that Christian could tell, was a black thong.

"Man, and here I thought that Algebra was going to be boring." Christian said. He sat back in his seat, and for the first time in a long while, he smiled, and it felt good to do so.

* * *

Christian was still unable to get Sonny off of his mind for some reason. He knew that he was going to see her again, but when is the question. He just kept thinking about her, and when he did, he had a smile on his face. That smile disappeared, when he walked onto his street, and saw his father there, talking with some of his friends. Christian stood back, and watched them from a distance. Knowing Bowman, these were either some of his "friends" planning a crime, or somebody that he owes money to. Christian sighed in relief as he saw Bowman leave with his friends. He smiled, and went into his room, as he threw himself on his bed. His last thought was about Sonny, and he went to sleep, a smile on his face as he did so.

* * *

**AN: Okay, next time we get introduced to Connie, Sonny's mom, and Jeff, Christian's uncle. Plus, just a little insight into how sadistic Bowman really is. R&R!**


	3. Sins of My Father

**AN: Now we see just how much of a bad man Bowman really is. **

**Chapter Three: Sins of My Father**

It was late into the night and Christian's father still hasn't come back. Christian knew that he was not going to be back this night, so he knew that he better find someplace to stay tonight, because if he were to stay here alone, that is inviting trouble, especially the kind of people that his father was into.

He knew that his uncle was at home, so he just grabbed some stuff, and was on his way over there.

* * *

Jeff Harris was Christian's uncle, a homicide detective, and Christian's mother's little brother. It was all but obvious that his father Bowman was responsible for his sister's and Christian's mother's death, but in his line of work (being in law enforcement) that wouldn't fly. Basically, it's not what you know, but what you can prove.

"Christian, where is your dad?" Jeff asked him.

"I don't know, he left the house with some guys, and he hasn't been back since." Christian answered him.

"Well, what is he going to do with them?" Jeff asked Christian once again.

"That I don't know." Christian said. "He's doing something that makes me think that not only that he won't be home tonight, but he is committing another crime."

"Look, I need to get you out of there, because I know that it is only a matter of time before he gets really violent with you." Jeff said, concerned obviously for Christian's safety.

"Jeff, I am going to be fine." Christian told Jeff. "If things get bad, I can always come here, al right?"

"Fine." Jeff said, dropping the question. "So, how are you doing at school?"

Christian smiled as he thought of the girl that he met earlier. "I met a girl at school."

"Really now?" Jeff said, smiling in a sly way. "What's her name?"

"Sonny Munroe." Christian said immediately. "She is really pretty, but the thing is that I just met her and we are only friends. She is smart, but because of her looks, I could not take my eyes off of her, and I can't for the life of me stop thinking about her."

"Wow, you have it bad for her, and you just met her." Jeff told Christian.

"What should I do?" Christian asked.

"Try to be friends, but not be friends for too long, because she might see you as any other way but as a friend." Jeff said.

"Thanks." Christian told his uncle with a smile.

"No problem." Jeff said, smiling back.

* * *

Sonny couldn't help but to think about Christian. She had just met him, but she was able to tell that he had a mysterious tone to him, like that he was already hiding something that was really big or secretive about his past. She noticed that he had a bunch of bruises on his body, but Sonny just brushed it off as if it was nothing to worry about, but that also added to the mystique.

Sonny was eager to know about everything that is in Christian's life, and that is just what she was going to see and learn about.

* * *

Bowman sat in his friends basement, eager to learn about this big score that his pal had planned.

"Alright, drake, what is this really big score that you were all so eager to tell me about?" Bowman asked impatiently.

"Alright, here it is." Drake said, taking a deep breath. "My buddies and I have gotten a tip that there is a woman and her daughter has recently come into some money. So I was thinking that we should go over there and grab that money from that woman and her daughter."

"Fine." Bowman said. "All I have to ask is should we kill them?"

"If need be." Drake replied.

"Fine, I don't care anyway. I fucking hate women." Bowman said.

"I know. Why did you kill your old lady?" Drake asked.

"The bitch was going to leave me, take Christian, and was going to rat me out to the cops about the crimes that we have been pulling." Bowman said. "I waited until she had her back turned, and boom, I got her."

"You are cold blooded." Drake said, laughing as did Bowman.

"I don't regret it either." Bowman said, laughing as if nothing at all was wrong. That just proved that Bowman was a cold blooded killer.

* * *

Christian sat on his bed, and knew that he was in a bad situation. He knew that if he was to drag Sonny into the things that he and his father was forcing him to do, that will be the end of him. Christian jumped when he heard his father return home. He continued to tense up when he heard his big booming footsteps coming down the steps and open his bedroom door.

"You're home. Good." Bowman said. "Look, we have a job that we are going to be doing very soon, so I need you to act as if everything is alright and normal. Okay?"

"Okay." Christian said.

"Good." Bowman said, and then in one quick motion, Bowman grabbed Christian's hair, and yanked it.

"If you ever tell anyone about the things that we are doing, I will kill you, do you understand me?"

"Yes." Christian said in a frightened tone.

"Yes, what!" Bowman yelled, his nasty breath and some spit hitting Christian right in his face.

"Yes, sir." Christian whimpered into Bowman's face. Bowman smiled, and before Christian could react, he was punched right in the face, sending him straight to the floor. He tried to get his bearing, but the darkness took him before that could happen.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, things start to fall into place, so just stick around and wait for that to happen! **


	4. A Very Shocking Surprise

**AN: As Christian finds himself growing closer to Sonny, she finds out something really shocking about him, something that will change the way that she looks at him as a person.**

**Chapter Four: A Very Shocking Surprise**

Christian felt his face, and notice that it was bruising slightly. It wasn't noticeable unless you were looking for it. He knew that he was going to have to face Sonny, and the fact that his face was bruising was going to have her asking questions, and Christian knew that deep down, he was a terrible liar, and that is why he gets some beatings from his father. He gets caught in some lies, and the fact that his own father get off on beating his son.

"Well, no time to think now. Better get to school." Christian said, grabbing a pair of black jeans and a black shirt to go with it. He was out the window in his room before his father known he was gone.

* * *

The school day came and went, which was both a good thing and a bad thing. It was good because Christian could get home, and do what he wanted to do the most, and that would be to sleep. The bad news was that his bastard of a father would be waiting for him. As Christian walked towards the exit, and saw that Sonny was waiting for him.

"Hey, what's up?" Christian asked her.

"Nothing much." Sonny said. "I was thinking that we could hang out."

Christian knew that was going to be a like a double edge sword. If he said no, that would hurt her feelings, but if he did cave in, he ran the risk of her running into Bowman, and that gave Christian a very scary thought. Of course, once he saw the smile that Sonny was giving him, Christian caved in.

"Sure."Christian said, smiling back, "your place or mine?"

"I want to see your room, and where you live." Sonny said.

_That is what I am afraid of. _Christianthought to himself.

"Sure, let's go." Christian said. Sonny smiled, and followed her friend.

* * *

Sonny saw that Christian's room was in good shape for it being in a basement. There was a bed against the wall, a poster hanging against the wall. A TV and a XBOX 360 was against the wall, facing his closet. Sonny smiled, and sat on his bed. Then she noticed that there was a picture of a woman holding an infant, an woman that shared a strong resemblance to Christian.

"Christian, is this your mom?" Sonny asked. Christian walked over to her, and sat right next to her.

"Yeah, that is my mom." Christian said sadly. Sonny picked up as the sadness in his voice.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her?" Sonny asked him.

"Well, I came home, and my dad told me that she was gone." Christian began in a sad voice. "I asked him what happened and he told me that she up and left because she was tired of the both of us, and that she was feeling trapped being there with us."

"How could she just up and leave you guys?" Sonny asked.

"That's just it, I don't think that she just up and left us. I believe that something happened to her, something very bad." Christian said, looking at the picture of the three of them.

"Who would do something like that?" Sonny asked.

"My father." Christian said. "He has done some things in his past that makes him more than capable of doing something like that."

"Wow, Christian, I had no idea that happened to you, or that you were going through things like that." Sonny said.

"Well, I just met you, and I didn't want you to be brought in because of what I was going through." Christian said. "I like you too much to let that happen."

"I like you too." Sonny said, looking into his eyes. Christian looked into her eyes as well, and noticed that they were the perfect shade of blue. He noticed that their faces were moving closer together, but just as there faces were about to touch...

"Christian!" Bowman yelled, his big booming voice ringing through the house. Christian and Sonny both jumped apart, and they heard him coming down the steps.

"Go! Out the window!" Christian hissed at Sonny. Sonny looked towards the window, and right back at Christian.

"What about you?" Sonny asked him.

"I'll be fine. Go!" Christian commanded her again. Sonny gave him an endearing look, and popped right out of the basement window. Sonny didn't leave though, she continued to watch as the scene with Christian and Bowman took place.

"Did you have a girl in here?" Bowman asked, looking threateningly at Christian.

"No. It was just me, sir." Christian said. Bowman grabbed him by the collar, and looked at him in the face.

"If you are lying to me, I will find out about it. You know that, right?" Bowman said.

"Yes, sir." Christian said. Bowman then released him, but then punched him right in the face, causing blood to gush from his nose. Christian fell to the floor, holding his bloody nose. Bowman looked down at him, and laughed at him.

"Lying, weak piece of crap." Bowman said, laughing as he walked away. Sonny just watched as Christian continued to lay on the floor. Sonny wanted to run in and hug him, but knew that if his father would have saw her she might get hurt, or worse. Sonny grabbed her stuff, and ran off, trying to figure out what she was going to do next...

* * *

**AN: Keep reading for more!**


	5. A Little Deeper

**AN: Sonny now knows that one of her friends is being abused by his own father. The thing is, what can she do about it?**

**Chapter Five: A Little Deeper**

Sonny had no idea that was happening to him. Sonny knew and noticed that Christian was covered in slight bruises, but brushed it off to normal wear and tear. Sonny figured that it was normal for a boy his age to be bruised up a little bit, but when she saw that it was his father that was the one who was beating him up, she now knew the truth. Now comes the harder part of this whole thing. How was she going to deal with this? How were they going to deal with this? There was no way that after what Sonny saw that she was going to look at Christian the same way again. Sonny knew that after what she witnessed and what she heard about Christian's father, she knew that he was capable of doing terrible things, and this wasn't going to be the end of this, not by a long shot.

* * *

Sonny entered her home, and immediately ran to her room. She had to think about someway to help her friend. She can't help but think about him, she knew that she really liked him as a friend, but as something more, she couldn't ignore that. Sonny sighed as she continued to be conflicted with her true feelings for Christian. She knew that something was going to happen, and something was going to happen soon.

* * *

Since the next day was Saturday, Sonny and Christian would be free to walk around, but Sonny woke up with a feeling that something that was going to happen. Sonny walked downstairs, and saw her mother Connie talking to a man dressed in a suit, and a cowboy hat on.

"Mom, who is this?" Sonny asked her.

"Jeff Harris." Connie said. "He said that you know his nephew?"

"Wait, are you Christian's uncle?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, I am." Jeff said. "Look, I am here to talk to you about him."

"Well, what's up?" Sonny said, taking a seat next to her mom.

"Look, his father is the suspect in the murder of my sister, who is also his mom." Jeff said. "Christian is already in danger in his home because he was the one who witnessed that crime."

"Well, if you know that he did it, why don't you arrest him?" Connie asked.

"Police law runs on the fact, 'It's not what you know, but what you can prove.'" Jeff said. "Everybody knows that he did it, but no proof can be found that he did it. The only proof that can be found is that Christian witnessed the whole thing."

"Why is he still living with him, if he is a danger to Christian?" Connie asked.

"That's brings up the reason that she was killed in the first place." Jeff answered. "My sister was going to leave her husband Brian, who we call Bowman, on the day that she was killed. She had proof that he was doing illegal activities, and she was using that against him not to seek custody of Christian. That is why she was killed, plain and simple."

"Jeff, just how bad of a man is Christian's father?" Sonny asked. Jeff sighed, and leaned back into his seat. When he took off his hat, that's when he gave his answer.

"Plain and simple, he's crazy, and he needs to go down." Jeff said.

* * *

Christian sat in the park, looking at the various couple walking by. He wanted to have a relationship like those people, but when he did think about a relationship, his thoughts always fast forward to him and Sonny being boyfriend and girlfriend. Christian felt more than a little guilty thinking like that about a girl he had just met.

"Hey." Sonny said, getting his attention. Christian turned around and motioned for her to come and sit next to him.

"What's up?" Christian asked her.

"Well, Christian, I know what your father has been doing to you." Sonny said. Christian's eyes darted away from her, and he tried to get up and leave, but Sonny stopped him.

"Christian, it's okay, I don't think any differently of you than I did before." Sonny smiled at him.

"Why do you still hang around me, even though I have this black cloud hanging around me?" Christian asked her.

"Because I care about you." Sonny said. "Plus I know that you won't end up like your father."

"He's an evil man, and I know that he will get rid of me soon if I don't do something." Christian said.

"I know, your uncle came by and told me and my mom the whole story." Sonny said.

"Great, does your mom hate me now?" Christian asked Sonny.

"No, she understands your situation, though." Sonny answered. "Look, we are here for you if and when you need us."

"Thanks, Sonny, I really appreciate it." Christian said.

"No problem." Sonny answered, smiling at him.

* * *

Bowman looked out of his car, and saw Christian sitting and talking with some girl his own age. He knew that she had to be the reason that Christian has been getting bold with him lately, and that he had to put an end to it, before Christian took him down. He knew that he had to do something, and he knew what that something was...

* * *

Sonny walked into her home after Christian walked her there. She saw that her mother was gone, and she immediately went upstairs. But as she entered her room, someone came up from behind her, and grabbed her. Sonny thrashed about, screaming loudly. The man threw her onto her bed, and began tying her up. Sonny got a good look at this guy, and saw a very familiar face, but before she could say or do anything, Bowman hit her in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Now let's take a little ride, shall we?" Bowman said, dragging Sonny's unconscious figure out towards his waiting car.

* * *

**AN: Oh, boy, what is going to happen next? Read and find out!**


	6. A Choice For A Life

**AN: Christian is in for a surprise, a very bad surprise...**

**Chapter Six: A Choice For A Life**

_"Ah. Life is like that. Sometimes at the height of our revelries, when our joy is at its zenith, when all is most right with the world, the most unthinkable disasters descend upon us."_

_Ralphie Parker _

_Quote from 'A Christmas Story'_

* * *

Christian felt good for the first time in a long while. For some odd reason, he felt that they should become more than friends. Christian thought about it, but he knew that they should stick to being friends for now. Also, he knew that he had a really good friend in Sonny, but he knew that if they were to move along in their friendship, he had to deal with his father first. Christian knew that a showdown between him and Bowman was coming soon, but what was going to happen when that day comes, only they and the man upstairs knew that fact.

* * *

Bowman had messed up big time. He knew that after what he did, he knew that he was pretty much done. He kidnapped a girl, and not only dis she look at him and get a good look at his face, but he had to find a way to do something with her. He pulled into a vacant warehouse that he is known for using, and stopped, pretty sure that no one is around.

"Hey, shut up back there!" Bowman screamed at Sonny. Sonny had regained consciousness, and began to thrash around, trying to get free, but Bowman bounding her tightly made sure that wasn't going to opened his trunk, and dragged the bound teenager out of his car. He dragged Sonny inside the building, and towards a vacant room. Harshly, Bowman shoved her onto the mat. Sonny watched as he took out his cell phone, and took a picture of her.

"This is to show my bastard son that he will do as I say." Bowman said. Sonny kicked him hard in his shin, and in retaliation for that, Bowman slapped her hard in her face.

Satisfied with what he had done, Bowman left Sonny there in the darkness. He had to go tell his son the good news...

* * *

Christian had a feeling that something was wrong. Call it a sense that he wished that he never had, but he knew that as soon as he walked into his home, something was going to happen.

Christian made a move for his room, but to his surprise, he found his father in there waiting on him.

"Greetings Christian, I have been waiting on you." Bowman said, this time with a smile. Whenever Bowman smiled, Christian knew that something bad might or was going to happen to him.

"What do you want?" Christian asked him immediately.

"Well, I am telling you that you are going to help me do this big job I have planned, and you ARE going to do it." Bowman smiled.

"What makes you think that I am going to do any else that involves you using me?" Christian said, all of the anger he felt for his father for the abuse he had taken over the last few years rise to the surface. When Bowman didn't react, that was when Christian knew that something was very wrong.

"I think that you will." Bowman smiled. He pilled our his cell phone, and pressed a few buttons, and handed the cell phone to Christian. Christian looked onto the cell phone right at the picture, and he immediatly knew who that girl was.

E saw Sonny tied up, gagged, and her face was bruised, because Bowman had smacked her around.

"I see that your tone has changed." Bowman said . Christian knew exactly what his bastard of a father wanted.

"I'll help you, but only if you promise not to hurt her." Christian said.

"Fine, but the minute you stop being a good little boy, bad things are going to happen, to the both of you." Bowman smiled, walking out of the room. He did enough damage to Christian right there without laying a finger on him.

Christian just sat there in the middle of his floor, praying with all of his might that Sonny was alright. She just had to be.

* * *

Jeff was sitting in his office when a call came in. He knew immediately that it was going to be something that involves Christian and his father Bowman.

_We have a reported kidnapping in the nearby suburb. The child missing is medium height, black hair, Caucasian female named Allison Munroe, also known as_ _Sonny._ _She was last seen in her home on Baker Street._

Jeff knew that immediately that Bowman was behind this, and that Christian was helpless to do anything about it. Jeff grabbed his stuff, and ran outside to his car.

* * *

Sonny head was killing her. Part of her headache was due to the fact that she was crying a lot because her surrounding were very bleak looking, and another part was contributed to the fact that Bowman hit her in the head twice, causing her to pass out. The fact that Christian was used to this brutality from his own father was something that Sonny could never get used to. Christian warned her that he was capable of anything, and now she was finding out first hand that was all too true.

Sonny rolled away from the moonlight that was creeping in through the ceiling, and began to fall asleep. The thoughts of her friend Christian filled her mind as she was lulled off to sleep.

* * *

Christian couldn't sleep. The image of Sonny tied up and beaten was a sight that he couldn't get over. He felt so bad because he knew that this whole mess was because of him. If his father did something at all to her, he is going to end this once and for all.

That day was coming, and it is coming very quickly.

* * *

**AN: Next time, the showdown between father and son. R&R!**


	7. The Endgame Begins

**AN: It all comes to a head right here. Things are going to get really interesting now.**

**Chapter Seven: The Endgame Begins**

Bowman has gone to far now. Bowman is going down, and when he goes down, that pathetic son of a bitch is going to stay there, for good. Those words kept playing in Christian's mind as he sat there. The fact that he was doing God knows what to Sonny was enough to make Christian want to kill the man that is suppose to be his father. But the fact that he had Sonny was the fact that he couldn't do anything. Christian just sat there, and watched as his father walked up to his room.

"Well, here's the house that we are going to hit." Bowman said, handing the address to Christian. He knew all too well who's address this was.

"Let's go." Bowman demanded. Christian sighed, and followed his father outside, but they were shocked to find out that Jeff was sitting outside.

"Great, what do you want?" Bowman asked Jeff.

"I have some questions for my nephew, so I am taking him with me." Jeff said. He walked over, and grabbed Christian and put him in the back of his car.

"He's my son, and I should go with him downtown." Bowman said.

"Fine, meet us down there." Jeff smiled. He got into his car, and drove off. Bowman knew that Christian mightblab about him kidnapping Sonny, so he needs to get there before he does tell the truth about Sonny.

* * *

Christian knew that he had to tell Sonny the truth about who kidnapped Sonny, but he knew that if he did, he'll kill her and then him. Christian had to find a way to tell the truth, without actually tipping him off. Jeff entered the interview room in which Christian was sitting in, and sat across from him.

"You know why you are here, right?" Jeff asked Christian.

"Yes I do." Christian asked. "You want me to tell you everything that I know about Sonny's kidnapping, right?"

"Right, now tell me the truth, Christian." Jeff said in a serious tone.

"Well, I was sitting in the park, and then Sonny came up and talked to me. After we finished talking, I walked her home. Then Bowman told me that something happened to Sonny, then he told me that she was missing." Christian said.

"Wait, how does Bowman know that she was kidnapped?" Jeff asked Christian.

"I don't know, but he told me." Christian said. Jeff knew that Christian knew more than he was telling. Even though he didn't want to, he knew that he was going to have to lay into his nephew unless he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Sonny felt the light hit her face, and then she came to. She looked around, and found that she was still in the room that Bowman put her in. She didn't have time to think, as Bowman ran in, looking both nervous and angry. If you were Sonny, that can't be good.

"They know about this, go I have to get rid of you." Bowman demanded. He pulled her to her feet, and forced her to walk to his trunk.

"Where are you taking me?" Sonny asked fearfully.

"You'll find out when we get there." Bowman said. He forced her into his trunk, shut it, and got into his car and drove off.

_Now to get rid of her like I did my bitch of a wife._

* * *

Jeff knew that Christian knew a lot more than what he was telling. Jeff knew that if he didn't get him to come clean, Sonny might die because of it. Wait a minute, Jeff just got a way for him to come clean about what he knows.

"Christian." Jeff said, getting his attention.

"Look, I don't know anything else." Christian said immediately.

"I just need to know something." Jeff said in a serious tone. "How do you feel about her, you know, Sonny?"

Christian didn't answer.

"Did you love her more than a friend?" Jeff asked again.

Christian nodded yes.

"I thought so." Jeff answered. "Look Christian, I know that you are tired of Brian (Bowman) beating on you and him running rough shot on your life. This is your one and only chance to help me put an end to his reign of terror, your last chance to help me avenge your mom and my sister."

"You know he killed her, so why are you asking me about it?" Christian said, anger bubbling to the surface. "I was there. I woke up in the middle of the night, I heard them arguing and then I heard a big boom, like something hitting against a table. Then I saw him dragging this big body shaped thing and put it in the back of his truck, and drive off."

"Christian, I knew that it was hard for you to come clean, now I am going to go and get him and make him pay for what he did." Jeff said, then it dawned on Christian as to what he just did. He hopped up, and he knew what and where he did.

"I know where they are!" Christian said. "Bowman took me somewhere once before and I knew for a fact that they are there now. I know they are there right now."

"Where is the place that you are talking about?" Jeff asked.

"Take me with you, and I will show you." Christian pleaded. Jeff sighed, and after looking him in the eyes, and took Christian with him.

_This is going to be interesting to say the least._

* * *

**AN: Next up, the conclusion. R&R!**


	8. The Secrets That We Keep

**AN: Everything ends here, well, almost anything.**

**Chapter Eight: The Secrets That We Keep**

Bowman forced Sonny to march in the woods until they both reached their final destination, for one of them at least. Sonny saw the most ominous sign that something bad was going to happen to her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sonny asked fearfully.

"I have to get rid of you." Bowman said casually. "Sorry, well, not really, but I do have to get rid of you so I can get away."

Bowman forced her to get on her knees right before the grave before her. Sonny began to cry loudly, praying that someone would come to her aid.

"Brian! Stop right there!" Sonny heard that familiar voice scream out. Bowman turned around, and saw that Jeff was running towards them, and Christian was not too far behind them.

"Brian, let me warn you, I have a lot of reasons to put you down, and so does Christian here, so if I were you, I would watch just what you are doing." Jeff said, approaching the two of them.

"Now you know that you aren't going to do anything." Bowman taunted, "You don't even have your gun out."

"Because I know that if I pull it out, I am going to kill you." Jeff said. Bowman was so preoccupied with those two, that he didn't notice that Sonny rolled away, and towards the two of them.

"Needless to say that I killed that bitch of a wife of mine." Bowman said. "Not as if I am sorry that she is gone."

"No shit." Jeff said. "I am pretty damn sure that you buried her out here somewhere. Now you choose, die in a prison cell, or die out here, either way, I'll be a happy man."

"Go to hell." Bowman said. He reached behind his back for something, but Jeff was quicker to the draw, however. Jeff drawn his side arm, and fired before Bowman could get his hand on his piece. Jeff only hit him in the arm, but he wanted to end his life right then and there.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked Sonny as Christian began to untie her and tend to her.

"Yeah, I am fine, thanks." Sonny said. Jeff and Christian were busy tending to Sonny, they were too occupied for him to notice Bowman getting up and aiming at them with his free and able arm. Christian saw him out of the corner of his eye, though.

He raised his gun, and there was a gunshot.

Sonny and Jeff both looked up, and saw that Bowman was lying face down in the dirt, dead from a gunshot wound to his chest. Then there was Christian, standing there, literally holding the smoking gun. Christian looked as though he was in a trance, like he did the most unthinkable thing on this earth, and in most people's eyes, he did.

Jeff calmly took his gun away from Christian, and tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Christian, it's all right." Jeff said. Sonny walked over, and hugged him.

"Thanks, for everything." Sonny whispered in his ear. Soon enough the roar of sirens could be heard coming from nearby.

To Sonny and Christian, their horrible ordeal was over, and now the future was right ahead of them.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Jeff brought Christian over to Connie's place just to make sure that the both of them were alright. She was eternally grateful that Jeff was able to return Sonny safe and sound. She was finally able to return to her normal life, putting her frightful ordeal behind her.

When they arrived at her home, Jeff stood in the front, and Christian went upstairs to talk to Sonny. He stood at the door to her room, and then he contemplated what he wanted to say to her. After everything he and his own father, who is now deceased, put her through, she might never want to talk to him again, and that would be fine, because Christian would totally see that coming.

"Sonny?" Christian said, gently knocking on her door. Sonny opened the door, and smiled at him. She invited him in, and he sat next to her on his bed.

"So, how's everything going?" Sonny asked him.

"Fine, I am living with Jeff now, and we found where my dad had buried my mom." Christian said. "It was only a matter of time before they would have caught him and put him away."

"I'm glad that everything is working out for you." Sonny said.

"I am lucky to have met someone like you." Christian said blushing lightly. Sonny smiled, and moved closer to him. Christian realized that she was really close to him. He didn't mind though, but as she was leaning in, she realized that she was really pretty, and before he knew it Sonny kissed him.

"What was that for?" Christian asked her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to show my appreciation for having a good friend, and boyfriend." Sonny smiled at him.

"Well, let me return the favor." Christian said, kissing her back.

After everything that these two have recently been through, it was good to smile and laugh again.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
